The story of zach riddle
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Prologue is short, chapter so i apologize . and Rated M for rape and some sadistic future ideas. zachery riddle is the son of he who shell not be named for not getting into his disired house. he has to wear shades for the rest of his life or dose he? he was given a gift from the gods (Rinnegan/Sharingan)OC and love of another oc
1. Chapter 1

In Hogwarts there lived a little boy. He was a Ravenclaw student. He wore dark tinted shades and his hair was combed backwards. The boy's name was Zack Riddle.  
Some time ago his father had put a curse on his eyes. If he looked at anyone without his eyes covered by the shades it would reverse that person's gender. He has lost a lot of friends because of that incident although he couldn't help it. Zach's father was none other than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. He was also cursed by his father for NOT getting into his father's desired house, Slytherin.  
One day as he was headed to his common room, he bumped into a male slytherin. "Watch where you're going book worm," he said. Zack just shrugged it off, and ignored the boy which infuriated him more. "Are you death or do you not know how to listen to your superiors?"  
Zach replied, "I know how to listen. I just choose not to communicate with ignorant people."  
By now the slytherin was even more infuriated. He tried to attack Zack, however an invisible force blocked the spell when zack said " Shinra tensai." (Almighty push.)  
Zack then lifted his arm and chanted, "Banchotennin." (Universal pull.) The gravity seemed to pull the slytherin closer and closer to Zack. He grabbed the slytherin's neck and took off his glasses exposing his eyes. There was a ripple like pattern in his eyes which soon turned red with black, six-pointed stars within. "Tsukiyumi," muttered Zach. Then the scenery around them changed. The sky became red and a black moon appeared in the sky.

"Welcome to Tsukiyumi. Here i am god, and as punishment for attacking me you shall be raped by professor Snape for the next 72 hours. Professor Snape appeared and took off the poor slytherin's clothes. He took out his member and approached the slytherin. Soon you could hear painful screams in the background.  
Three minutes later in real time:  
Zack was long gone when the genjutsu began. He left a note for the slytherin to read saying "If you attack me again, next time it will be Dumbledoor. –Zack"  
He left the note out openly so it could be easily seen. Then he headed to his common room and unpacked his stuff. He glimpsed at a picture of a young boy and his mother. He thought in his mind, "Mother, how would you react if you saw what a monster father has become?"  
Then he fell into a flashback.  
At age 13 he was accepted into Hogwarts school. His mother and father Tom was so proud and happy back then. But things went to hell when a crazy drunk muggle appeared and killed his mother. The reason for doing so is still unknown. This affected Zack a lot but it affected his father the most. Tom casted the killing curse "Avada Cadara" on the drunken man. After the death of his wife Tom turned to follow a dark path; a path of pain, sadness, and hatred towards all muggles. This became known as the path of lord Voldemort.


	2. The love of a moufoi and Sharrinnega

C

Chapter Two: Sharrinnegan Merges

For a while now Zack had been getting headaches. However painfully unfortunate the headaches were, they had been causing his vision to get better. Things were getting more and more clear; perhaps too clear. It was a mystery.  
When Zack tried to activate the sharingan, it appeared light purple with a six-pointed star. The woman who gave him this power warned him that this would happen. The rinnegan and his EMS seemed to be merging.

Flashback:  
When Zack was little, just a week after his mother died, he began having strange dreams about a woman with silver hair and glowing eyes. Tentails were flowing behind her. "Zack, if I give you your own power what would you do with it?" she asked.  
"I would use it to protect myself and my friends," he answered. This made the woman smile. "I have finally found my heir..and the next Juubi."  
A light then swallowed her up and she disappeared. Little did Zack know, she had sealed herself inside of him, but not before saying, "The two gifts I have given you will merge one day. Be prepared for that."  
Flashback End.

Trying to embrace his gift, he looked at his eyes in the mirror for they were already feeling quite different. He started to notice that his eyes were giving him a photo graphic memory. that and, He was now able to see the magic aura inside the bodies of others.  
"Now what to name it?" he thought. Suddenly a voice in his head proclaimed, "Juubigan! "Juubigan? Hmm..I quite like it," he added.  
The Juubi was a powerful beast. According to his ancestors the Juubi was once known as the shinju (Tree of life.) Once a wondering woman stopped and ate one of the tree's many fruits. As a result she was given special powers.  
However, years passed and the Shinju became angry because his power was taken. He pulled his giant roots from the ground like feet and turned into a monster with ten tails. There was a hero who came along. The son of the woman who ate from the tree sealed the Juubi within himself. Unfortunately his body could not hold all that power, so he used his powers to create the nine "Biijuu" or tailed beast. With his last bit of strength he sealed the Juubi in the moon.  
Laying on his death bed the old hero requested a family reunion. His three children were given a gift. The oldest son got Sage's eyes, the youngest son got Sage's body, and his only daughter got Sage's mind. They became know as the Senju, Uchiha, and Uzumaki. Their predecessors were given the same gift as according to their ancestral clans.

The next day Zach woke up and headed to his first class of the day. On the way he bumped into a beautiful female Slytherin. She had short blonde hair with strange blue streaks at the side bangs. Atop her head was a black French styled hat. She also wore the typical slytherin uniform skirt and blouse.  
Although she was strikingly beautiful, Zack sensed an evil aura that was trying to corrupt her. He examined her closer and discovered the mark of his father (Lord Voldemort) on her arm. He could tell she was bothered by it.

Flashback

Zach was so stupid back then, i mean true he was smart by book smarts. but...

Thats all he had basicly, no comin sense to tell if his Father had ill intentions for the mark he was trying to create.

Every day sense he learned the truth for a months time he tryed to commit suicide, knowing that he helped the dark lord created that stupid Mark however he Create a way to remove it, he started to study the art of sealing, or what you guys the people of his amsasters, would prefer. the fuugin jetsu. he learned just by making the kanji for any type of seal in reverse he can remove the seal by that means,

so He trained in the art along time ago. he still knows how to use it, and he always trained every day so his Magical aura would stableize.

Flashback end.

She looked at her arm and wept. She prayed for someone to remove it. Zack looked into her eyes and said, "Ask and ye shall receive." Black kanji formed at his fingertips as he said, "Noroi māku kai." (Curse Mark release.) The dragon on her arm started to fade away until it was completely gone. She looked at her arm with a mixture of relief and excitement. "WHY?!" she exclaimed.  
"Why what?" zach asked.  
"Why would you help me when no one else would?"  
"Because unlike your typical slytherin male scums, I know how it feels to be cursed," Zach anwsered as a tear dripped from his left eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Watch closely," he said. He squeezed his eyes shut, let out a sigh, and took off his glasses. As soon as he opened his eyes a random male student looked at him and then turned into a female. The student acted hysterical as he didn't know what was happening.  
Zack approached him and gave him a potion to counteract the curse. Then he put his sunglasses back on. Being the timid HufflePuff the student was he declined the potion. He just shrugged it off and chuckled at their free spirited nature. Zach always wondered if his mother was a Hufflepuff. She always acted soo free spirited back when she was alive.

To be contenued.

**To be continued chapter two is done soo... tell me what you think and if i should continue... or not leave a review...**


End file.
